Ninja Kids
Ninja Kids is a TV show on Disney Channel (and later Jetix, Toon Disney and Disney XD). It is the English dub of the popular anime Nintama Rantarō. The English dub is rated TV-Y7-FV for fantasy violence. The English version was produced by BRB Internacional (and also DiC Entertainment originally). It ran from April 10th, 1993 to December 25th, 2018, and had 26 seasons before being cancelled, making it the longest-running children's animated series in America, and the second longest-running animated series in America behind The Simpsons. The English dub tries to keep the show relatively the same as the Japanese version, but also adds in some changes like romanizing most of the character names. Originally, the English dub of the series was called "Disney's Ninja Kids", but Disney was forced to remove the "Disney's" part of the name since the series was produced by Ajia-do Animation Works in collaboration with BRB Internacional and DiC Entertainment, not Disney. Films The series has seen 2 films released in North America. Ninja Kids: The Movie was released on June 29th, 1996 as a Disney Channel Premiere Film before being released on DVD on January 1st, 2019. The Ninja Kids Movie 2 was released on March 12th, 2011 as a Disney Channel Original Movie before being released on DVD on January 1st, 2019. The live-action film never saw a release in North America. Video games The series has had several video games based on it: Ninja Kids: The Videogame (SNES, released on July 28th, 1995) Ninja Kids GB (Game Boy, released on December 27th, 1995) Ninja Kids 2 (SNES, released on March 29th, 1996) Ninja Kids: Block Puzzle (SNES, released on June 28th, 1996) Ninja Kids: The Videogame Special (SNES, released on August 9th, 1996) Ninja Kids GB: The Puzzle Challenge (Game Boy, released on November 1st, 1996) Ninja Kids 3 (SNES, released on February 28th, 1997) Ninja Kids GB: The Puzzle Challenge 2 (Game Boy, released on June 19th, 1998) Ninja Kids 64: Game Gallery (Nintendo 64, released on April 21st, 2000) Ninja Kids GB2 (Game Boy Color, released on March 23rd, 2001) Ninja Kids: Ninja Training DS (Nintendo DS, released on March 26th, 2009) Ninja Kids: Block Puzzle DS (Nintendo DS, released on September 2nd, 2010) Release The series was never released on home video until January 1st, 2019, when all 26 seasons and both movies were released on DVD and VCD. End credit logos BRB Internacional 1992 logo (1993-1996, only seen on the first 3 seasons) BRB Internacional 1996 logo (1996-2001, 2003-2018, seen from season 4 onwards, except for 2002 airings of season 10, also seen on both movies) BRB Internacional 1996 logo (30th anniversary variant, 2002, only seen on 2002 airings of season 10, later airings plastered this logo with the standard 1996 logo) Disney Channel Originals 1997 logo (1997-2000, seen on reruns from 1997-2000 and original airings of seasons 5-8, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Originals 2000 logo (2000-2002, seen on reruns from 2000-2002 and original airings of seasons 8-10, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Originals 2002 logo (2002-2014, seen on reruns from 2002-2014 and original airings of seasons 10-15, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Originals 2007 logo (2007-2014, seen on reruns from 2007-2014 and original airings of seasons 15-22, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Originals 2014 logo (2014-2017, seen on reruns from 2014-2017 and original airings of seasons 22-25, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Originals 2017 logo (2017-2018, seen on reruns from 2017-2018 and original airings of seasons 25 and 26) Disney Channel Original Movie 1997 logo (1997-2002, seen on reruns of Ninja Kids: The Movie from 1997-2002, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Original Movie 2012 logo (2012-2014, seen on reruns of Ninja Kids: The Movie and The Ninja Kids Movie 2 from 2012-2014, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Original Movie 2014 logo (2014-2017, seen on reruns of Ninja Kids: The Movie and The Ninja Kids Movie 2 from 2014-2017, later airings plastered this logo) Disney Channel Original Movie 2017 logo (2017-2018, seen on reruns of Ninja Kids: The Movie and The Ninja Kids Movie 2 from 2017-2018) Disney XD Originals 2009 logo (2009-2016, seen on reruns on Disney XD from 2009-2016 and original Disney XD airings of seasons 17-24, later airings plastered this logo with the 2016 logo) Disney XD Originals 2016 logo (2016-2018, seen on reruns on Disney XD from 2016-2018 and original Disney XD airings of seasons 24-26) Toon Disney Originals 2001 logo (2001-2004, seen on reruns on Toon Disney from 2001-2004 and original Toon Disney airings of seasons 9-12, later airings plastered this logo) Toon Disney Originals 2004 logo (2004-2005, seen on reruns on Toon Disney from 2004-2005 and original Toon Disney airings of seasons 12 and 13, later airings plastered this logo) Toon Disney Originals 2004 logo 2 (2005-2009, seen on reruns on Toon Disney from 2005-2009 and original Toon Disney airings of seasons 13-16) Buena Vista Television 1995 logo (1995-1997, seen on seasons 3 and 4) Buena Vista Television 1997 logo (1997-2005, seen on seasons 5-12) Buena Vista Television 2005 logo (2005-2007, seen on seasons 13-15) Disney-ABC Domestic Television 2007 logo (2007-2015, seen on seasons 15-23) Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution 2015 logo (2015-2018, seen on seasons 23-26) DiC Entertainment 1987 logo (with the 1990 music, seen on seasons 1-7) DiC Entertainment 1987 logo (with the 1990 music, seen on seasons 7-9) DiC Entertainment 1987 logo (The Incredible World of DiC version, seen on seasons 11-13) The Incredible World of DiC 2001 logo (seen on seasons 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, and 16) Category:Anime Dubs